Holy Light
Holy Light Wild Souls specialize Defense and Dispel, providing much support to hunters and their allies. Angel of Light·Gabriel A Light god, the Angel of Light, and the right-hand man of Hyperius, Lord of Light. Gabriel was the god that the king trusted more than any other, and often served as a representative who conveyed Hyperius's intentions. Although he did not possess any special powers, his capabilities as a god were many and formidable. Proud and prizing order above all else, he was an archetypal god of Light and he was by Hyperius's side when the Twilight of the Gods took them both. Goddess of Dawn·Aurora A Light god and the Goddess of Dawn. Aurora was born in the first ray of dawn light at the beginning of the world. Ever since then, she was responsible for guiding the light. She guided the rising of the sun, brought daylight to the earth, and spread the Lord of Light's grace throughout the world. She would always appear with the first ray of dawn light, surrounded by her radiant messengers. The light she brought could pierce even the blackest of darkness and her beautiful and holy appearance enabled devout faith in the gods to take root in the hearts of men. The Oracle·Ezrael A Light god, also called "Sleepless Ezrael" because he ceaselessly observed everything that happened in the world. Ezrael had the ability to see the past and future in the movements of all living things in the universe. Omniscient but reticent, he very rarely divulged what he knew. His gift meant that his heart was perpetually filled with sadness, for despite knowing everything about the past and the future, the course of fate cannot be changed; it is the fundamental will of the universe. Aegis of Light·Raphaela A Light god, the supreme protector, and the guardian of Heaven. Thanks to Raphaela, no gods, not even the Ancient God, managed to break through Heaven's gate during the two Wars of the Gods. For her dedication, she was praised as the unbreakable, unwavering Aegis of Light. Her eyes were always tightly closed, a fact that was said to be crucial to her effective defense, the theory being that sacrificing her vision proved her will to never waver. Her shield was no ordinary piece of metal. She imbued with her ether, a substance which, to the gods, equates to life itself. In doing this, Raphaela inexorably bound her mission and her life together. One could only come to an end when the other ceased to be. Valkyrie·Sigrun A Light god, the leader of warrior souls, and the goddess of courage and honor. Of all the gods, Sigrun was the one who had the most contact with human beings, as she was responsible for selecting those mortal warriors whose souls were strong enough to serve in the vanguard of the gods. Her blessing allowed people to escape the Grim Reaper. However, this means that in death, their souls were taken to Heaven to continue fighting. She was disciplined, loyal to order, and firmly believed herself to be on the righteous path. Even when leading a charge of warrior souls on the battlefield of the gods, she never showed even a hint of hesitation. Warden of Thunder·Orion A Light god, the lord of thunder and lightning, and a god without wings. Orion was granted the divine right to expel darkness with golden lightning and punish evil, and was on of the very few Light gods not to have wings. With a strong awareness of his duty and reverence for all living things, he understood that his power came with great responsibility; he did not use it lightly. However, when he did decide to wield his lightning, he did so without mercy or hesitation. During the Second War of the Gods, he fought bravely until the very end, before passing away in the Twilight of the Gods. The Enlightened·Bhishma A Light Wild Soul, an immortal god with a bow of light, and a strict adherent to unwavering principles of justice. Bhishma was the embodiment of the true doctrine. He swore to defend righteousness, and his mighty arrows were only ever aimed at those who had committed acts of evil. During the Second War of the gods, Bhishma joined Hyperius's forces, but in the final battle he realized that he could not go against his principles and shoot his arrows at human beings. However, he was also unwilling to betray the path he had chosen. In the end, the Twilight of the Gods freed him from this predicament, and he gladly welcomed his demise. Category:Wild Soul Category:Holy Light